<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>爱德华夫夫 ④ by ChuYiJiuShi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895098">爱德华夫夫 ④</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuYiJiuShi/pseuds/ChuYiJiuShi'>ChuYiJiuShi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>爱德华夫夫 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuYiJiuShi/pseuds/ChuYiJiuShi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>开船补档</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>马艾 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>爱德华夫夫 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>爱德华夫夫 ④</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第四节：单身狗的我在情人节为两位影帝开船——船票是要用爱心来换的！乘客们！</p><p>  相互掩护，脱离警察的追查后，马尔科为了表示谢意，决定请艾斯吃饭。</p><p>  艾斯盯着他几秒，颇为不舍地拒绝了，“我兄弟在我旅游前千叮万嘱我，如果别人要请我吃饭，不能答应。”</p><p>  “你兄弟怕你被人骗？”</p><p>  “那倒不是……他怕我把对方给吃穷了。”</p><p>   艾斯不好意思地笑道，“我是个大胃王，也是个兼职的美食评论家啦，现在在毕业旅游中——如果要吃饭的话，我知道附件有家份量超~划算的烤肉，刚好今晚店主要举行party……我们去那家吧！”</p><p>   马尔科原本还不相信艾斯是个大胃王，但在看到艾斯解决了八份四人份的烤肉，肚子还平坦如初之后，他才彻底相信了。</p><p>  他握着啤酒瓶，艾斯已经离开了餐桌，加入了店里拼酒队伍里——他们都很乐意这个阳光的男孩加入他们。艾斯一时和别人对拼，一时拿着酒瓶给别人灌酒。比起别人喝得通红的脸，艾斯的脸只是微微发红而已。</p><p>  马尔科把瓶内剩余的啤酒一饮而尽，他觉得今天和男孩假扮情侣的举动还是太冒险——如果那个男孩刚好是个直男呢？或者是和恐同呢？毕竟男孩看上去就是一个校园的风云人物，那种被无数春心暗动的女生暗恋的风云人物。</p><p>  但对视的那一瞬间，马尔科的脑子里叫嚣着，就是这个人了。  </p><p>  活了三十多年，马尔科第一次体验到什么叫一见钟情，什么叫内心的小鹿乱撞，让人忐忑不已——哦，对不起，像他这种，心动的感觉不是小鹿乱撞，是暴躁驼鹿致命冲撞，能把军用吉普车都掀翻的冲撞。</p><p>  “马尔科！”</p><p>  艾斯挤开人群，可能是喝多了，也可能被人挤了一下，他突然之间掌握不好平衡，踉踉跄跄地扑向马尔科。</p><p>  马尔科及时地抱住了艾斯。艾斯在马尔科怀里抬起头，笑眯眯的，“啊呀，真的好险啊！差点就要摔倒地上了，谢谢你哦！马尔科！”</p><p>  男人看着怀里的人，内心确认了一点：这是他的，也必须是他的。马尔科伸手按住艾斯的后脑勺，低头吻住艾斯的唇。这个突如其来的吻让艾斯失去了思考能力。马尔科的舌头趁艾斯懵逼之际，直接入侵到对方的口腔内，拨弄着对方的舌头。吮吸，摩擦，轻咬，舔舐，马尔科用他的唇和舌，点燃了艾斯的欲望。</p><p>  艾斯不知道他们是怎么从餐馆回到酒店的，直到他的裤子被马尔科脱下来，两人都光着身体的时候，他离线已久的理智才慢吞吞地上线——hello？不是我搞他吗？怎么是他搞我？</p><p>  “我不太喜欢你走神。”马尔科含弄着艾斯的耳垂，粗糙的手顺着艾斯的胸肌往下滑，握住艾斯的性器，挤压安抚起来。“等……”艾斯喘着粗气，双手搭在马尔科的肩上，他想推开马尔科，但他的力气就像被马尔科抽走了。</p><p>  “嘘。”马尔科安抚地吻了吻艾斯的唇，“不要等。”</p><p>  “不……马尔科……操！”</p><p>  艾斯发出一声低吼，他能清晰的感觉到他的老二被马尔科含在嘴里，两个肉球被玩弄着。他尽可能地把肉茎吞的更深，再慢慢地吐出来，舌头舔弄着马眼，“告诉我，艾斯，”马尔科吮吸着艾斯的肉茎，含糊不清地问，“有别人对你这样做过吗？”</p><p>  “嗯……没、没有……！”</p><p>  艾斯快要被马尔科搞疯，他按着马尔科的头，忍不住地摆动着腰，他的老二想要在马尔科的嘴里，在马尔科的手里，获得更多的快感。而马尔科为他做了几次深喉之后，用手把他送上了高潮。</p><p>  马尔科跪在床上，握着艾斯的双腿，向自己的身体拉近，“幸好这酒店还是有润滑液的。”马尔科不知从哪里摸出一支润滑液，把润滑液涂在艾斯的穴口，慢慢地伸入手指。他轻轻啃咬着艾斯的锁骨，留下湿漉漉的痕迹。</p><p>被掌控的感觉令人崩溃，艾斯呻吟出声，马尔科似乎知道哪里是他的敏感点，用什么频率能让他欲罢不能。他似乎飘在空中，马尔科的手和吻在他体内点火，奇妙的感觉搞得他止不住地绷紧了肌肉，刚刚射过的阴茎慢慢抬起头。</p><p> “放轻松点，艾斯。”马尔科抬起艾斯的腿架到自己的腰上，把他忍得快要爆炸的老二挤进艾斯的后穴。他先是停留了几秒，让艾斯适应后，才开始慢慢抽动。</p><p>  “慢……慢点”艾斯微微挣扎着，双手攀在马尔科的手臂上。靠，真的好大，艾斯想，我那地方是怎么把这东西吞下去的？“天啊，马尔科，”艾斯收缩着后穴，死死地嘬着马尔科的老二，紧致的快感让马尔科忍不住力度，湿软的内壁簇拥着肉茎，他的双手扣住艾斯胯骨，连续的激烈撞击磨着艾斯后穴的敏感点，肠液混着润滑液顺着艾斯的屁股滴落在床单。</p><p>  “哦哦！马尔科！”艾斯把马尔科拉向自己，双手环着马尔科的脖子，吻上马尔科的唇，舌头热切地在他的口腔内扫荡，马尔科的手搓揉着艾斯的乳头，内外的敏感点被死命地研磨，饱胀感在艾斯体内疯狂乱窜，快感堆积着将他送上云端巅峰，艾斯只觉胸口发胀，肌肉紧绷，阴茎痉动，两人的腹肌上都是他射出来的精液。</p><p>  与此同时，马尔科也射了出来，他压在艾斯身上，没把他的阴茎从艾斯体内抽出来。两人喘着粗气，享受着高潮过后的愉悦。</p><p>  艾斯扭头看向马尔科，“再来一次？”</p><p>  “好啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>